


perfectly perfect

by summerandwinter (nineintheafternoon)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, based on sewoons most recent interview?, my babies are coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineintheafternoon/pseuds/summerandwinter
Summary: im youngmin is a man with a mission, and that mission is to find out what is his rank on jeong sewoon's produce 101 fixed pick list (because damn it, the soloist is first on his list!)or a m!countdown waiting room papo oneshot (because i think sewoon's comeback stage is at mcd?)





	perfectly perfect

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever wondered what kind of spell youngmin is under that makes him so in love and whipped for a tsundere scam like sewoon? because i do, all day, everyday. 
> 
> #justice_for_im_youngmin

the peak of being an artist from a relatively well-known company that has somewhat good relationships with major broadcasting stations? is being able to get a whole waiting room to yourself, and avoid having to share the room with others. not that he mind sharing, but having the whole room to himself means he can take breaks between recordings without any unnecessary disturbance, and god, does he need some breaks, comeback preparations and filming for begin again 2 really take a toll on him. 

with everyone from his team going out for late lunch, sewoon manages to change out of his performing outfit into jeans and tshirt, opens a new package of gummy chocoball, and is about to walk to the couch to lay down and rest while indulging the sweet taste of chocolate, before somebody knocks and slides the door of his waiting room open.

“hi” - sewoon blinks at the intruder of his rest. 

“hi” - well, this is absolutely not awkward. 

more silence, the only sound can be heard then is the sound of his waiting room’s door closing shut. 

“are you done with your pre-recording?” 

“yup” - sewoon answers, making a clear “pop” noise at the end, shoving a chocoball into his mouth - “where is donghyun?”

“probably hanging at the jbj waiting room” - youngmin holds out his hand waiting to be given a chocoball, only to receive a mocking snicker from the younger - "they stick together like glue these days, donghyun and donghan, makes me sometimes wonder if we are group or he's actually promoting with jbj instead" 

“i'm actually offended that he doesn't visit my waiting room, that’s not the right hoobae attitude” 

“well, that’s the right attitude to have when your first pick didn't include you onto his fixed pick list” - youngmin raises an eyebrow at the soloist, who calmly eats the last piece of chocoball and throws the package away, then cheekily points a finger at youngmin’s chest.

“you are here though” 

the older quickly grabs the hand hovering near his chest - "i guess i have to sort out my priorities" - he adds and pulls sewoon into a tight hug, as if to make sure sewoon is real, to be able to hold him as a whole, to inhale sewoon's sweet and comforting scent that he has missed so dearly, and to feel his warm in this cold weather (despite the fact that the mnet building is already well air-conditioned). youngmin lets out a small smile to himself, thinking how lucky he is that right now sewoon has already changed out of his stage outfit (because they will get an earful from his stylist for crinkling the clothes - been there done that), then he softly says into the younger’s ear - “but i just miss you so much”

sewoon lets the older hold onto him for a few more seconds, then gently struggles out of the hug to look at the older - “i know. sorry for not being in contact recently, with all the comeback and filming…” 

before he can finish his sentence, a warm pair of lips softly crashing down to his own, sewoon lets out a surprised gasp, making youngmin smirk and takes advantage of the situation to sweetly deepen the kiss, a hand familiarly moves to the back of the younger’s head to hold him in place. they continue until breathing becomes necessary. youngmin pulls back first, but still keeps a hand holding onto the younger’s messy ash gray hair, another grabbing his waist to make sure the distance between them is as minimum as possible, while foreheads touching as they both gasp for air.

“you taste like strawberry chocolate” - youngmin breaths out that one sentence, before quickly claiming the soloist’s lips once again. if it starts out as sweet and soft, then now they continue with much greater passion and roughness, as if all of the pent up frustrations and longing are being poured out at the same time, both abandon themselves to their high rising emotions. 

\----- 

“so top 3 picks” - they are comfortably laying together on couch inside the small waiting room, with sewoon playing with the buttons on youngmin’s half-buttoned shirt, and the older softly keeps his hold on sewoon’s waist, while messing with a stray of his newly-bleached ash hair - “you are my 1st pick though”

“i’ve heard” - sewoon sweetly laughs, then looks up at his boyfriend - “you can be very predictable sometimes” 

“better than you, mister im-picking-myself” - youngmin pouts, and scopes sewoon even closer to himself - “let's do it again, tell me your top 3 picks, and you can't choose yourself this time” 

sewoon wholeheartedly giggles at the older’s childishness - “gwanghyun, jaehwan-hyung, and…” - youngmin looks too much like a puppy expecting a treat from his owner its not even funny - “park woojin” 

youngmin frustratedly groans, before suddenly moves so sewoon is completely lied on the sofa, being trapped between the soft material and youngmin’s body - “top 4 then!” 

“park jihoon” - as soon as the answer gets out, youngmin hungrily lets his own lips meet the younger’s featherly soft one, as if to steal the answer from his mouth, then bites down onto sewoon’s lower lips, making the soloist yelps in shock - “top 5?”

sewoon rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, unsuccessfully trying to free himself from the grasp, then smirks out an answer - “kim donghyun” - and closes the gap between him and youngmin in pure passion, one hand buried deep inside youngmin’s head of hair, while the other tightly grips onto the older’s shirt. 

“but even if you are not on my produce fixed pick list, you are still on my personal fixed pick list" - the youngers pulls out of the kiss to softly whisper this to youngmin - "top 3 there, probably" - then proceeds with gently pecks his dumbfounded boyfriend’s lips, and jumps out of the too small sofa, before things get more frisky, because they will be damned if they don’t make themselves look more decent before the stylist and makeup artists come to prepare them for the m!countdown ending stage. sewoon secretly wants to thank his lucky star that a. the ending stage outfit his stylist prepared today is a turtleneck, and b. probably all of his outfits are well-covered, since hes promoting in the middle of this minus degree, because damn youngmin and his lack of self control.

**Author's Note:**

> YOUNGDONGPO + BE MINE 2 TEAM REUNION IN LESS THAN 2 WEEKS PLEASE SCREAM WITH ME. 
> 
> as always, comments are loved ♡♡
> 
> and dont forget to support mxm's comeback "diamond girl" (link to mv: https://youtu.be/ZmTVq81q35M)


End file.
